


Удачный эксперимент

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Если вам нравится неординарная девушка, но вы не знаете, как обратить на себя внимание, смело обращайтесь за советом к Джорджу Уизли. В его голове столько безумных идей, что парочка найдется и для вас!
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Удачный эксперимент

Если бы какого-нибудь маггла спросили, как может выглядеть штаб-квартира волшебников, он бы задумался и принялся вспоминать отрывки из фильмов про шпионов, чтобы в итоге, навесив на лицо глупую улыбку, начать описывать некий офис Джеймса Бонда с дополнением из шкафов с волшебными книгами, полок с волшебными зельями и чем-нибудь еще непременно волшебным. И был бы почти прав.

Тонкс окинула скучающим взглядом окружающие ее стены огромной, высотой в два этажа, штаб-квартиры мракоборцев. Было забавно работать в кабинете, о котором мало имели представление даже работники Министерства магии, не говоря уже об обычных людях.

Ее стол прятался под узкой открытой галереей, называемой «вторым этажом» и уходящей под самый потолок к ряду шкафов с действительно волшебными книгами, а также самой разнообразной литературой и бумажными папками, хранящими собранные за все года данные и факты. В любой момент можно было взмахнуть палочкой, прошептать поисковое заклинание, и книги с рукописями на интересующую тебя тему уже плавно слетали вниз, разбрасывая облачка пыли, искрившиеся в искусственном свете заколдованных окон. 

В застекленных шкафах на «первом этаже» стояли различные детекторы лжи, крутящиеся вредноскопы, выпускающие завитки дыма проявители врагов и прочие хрупкие, блестящие и таинственные предметы, о назначении которых Тонкс не всегда догадывалась. Напрямую ей не запрещалось их трогать, но она всегда чувствовала напряжение коллег за спиной, когда слишком близко подходила к тем шкафам. Да, все-таки природная неуклюжесть изрядно снижала большое количество достоинств, которыми обладала Нимфадора Тонкс.

Заняться было абсолютно нечем. Всех успевших сбежать Пожирателей Смерти поймали и отправили в Азкабан, преступность за несколько лет, прошедших с окончания Второй магической войны, не слишком-то возросла — все нарушения, зафиксированные в Министерстве, за неимением явной опасности для общества отправлялись в прочие секторы Отдела магического правопорядка. На днях главой Мракоборческого центра стал Гарри Поттер, и это было единственной важной новостью за долгие месяцы, которую теперь все сотрудники Министерства будут жадно обсуждать еще несколько недель.

Дневная смена еще не началась, а ночные дежурные уже ушли. Огромная штаб-квартира была тихой, но не настолько оглушительно, как пустой дом, где теперь никто не ждал и, похоже, не будет ждать Тонкс. Она откинулась на деревянном стуле чуть назад, пытаясь одновременно поставить его на две задние ножки и не упасть, однако не удержалась и грохнулась на пол как раз в тот момент, когда из своего кабинета вдруг вышел Гарри.

— Тонкс? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Из-за стола с ворчанием и тихими ругательствами показалась голова с растрепанными светло-русыми волосами.

— Все в порядке, Гарри, — пропыхтела Тонкс, потирая ушибленный затылок и возвращая стул на место. — Извини, я задумалась. Ты что, ночуешь на работе?

— У меня для тебя есть дело.

Гарри подошел и положил на стол одинокий листок, исписанный старательным почерком.

— Заявление от пострадавшего. Ознакомься.

Тонкс пробежала глазами текст и скептически хмыкнула.

— Кто-то периодически устраивает беспорядки в магазинчике Рона и Джорджа, и это дело попадает в наше ведение? Серьезно? Гарри, ты меня извини, но это задание для обычного патруля, а вовсе не для мракоборцев!

Гарри присел на край ближайшего стола. Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, но он тут же скрыл свои эмоции и принял абсолютно бесстрастный вид.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты засиделась в этом пыльном кабинете?

— Все мы засиделись, — пожала плечами Тонкс. — Не жди огромного количества работы на новом посту, Гарри. У меня такое впечатление, что мракоборцы вообще стали никому не нужны. Это, конечно, здорово, что ситуация в стране улучшается, да и Кингсли спасибо за многочисленные реформы и нововведения, которые немного облегчили нам жизнь, но знаешь…

Она осеклась, потому что Гарри невозмутимо складывал заявление Джорджа вчетверо и уже собирался убрать его в карман мантии.

— Ладно-ладно, — она поспешно вырвала из его рук листок. — Я схожу и выясню, что у ребят просто завелся в подсобке какой-нибудь упырь или заказанная Джорджем стая редких пикси вырвалась на свободу. Ничего нового.

Накинув на плечи фиолетовую мантию, Тонкс направилась к дверям. Она уже была в коридоре, когда Гарри запоздало крикнул ей вслед:

— Не хлопай дверью!

Потемневшая от времени бронзовая ручка, служащая уже не первое столетие, жалобно крякнула от удара и упала на пол, печально описав полукруг и остановившись возле потрескавшейся двери. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Не успел. Опять чинить несчастную дверь. У него уже заканчивался запас подходящих заклинаний — еще ни одно не уберегло дверь дольше, чем на неделю. Все-таки, живет в Тонкс что-то разрушительное, жаль, ничего нельзя с этим поделать.

***

К магазинчику «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» Тонкс подошла одновременно с Роном. Вид у того был несколько обескураженный и немного помятый. Он слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, открывая дверь и пропуская Тонкс вперед.

— Что, неужели с вашим магазином все настолько плохо? 

— С магазином? — Рон недоуменно огляделся. — А что с ним? 

— Так вроде на него два раза нападали, разве нет? — нахмурилась она. 

— Нападали, я просто Рону не говорил!

К ним стремительно приближался Джордж. На нем была ярко-красная рубашка, которая почти сливалась с цветом его волос и общим интерьером магазина. Он словно немного нервничал и то и дело переводил взгляд с брата на Тонкс.

— И когда кончатся неприятности? — обреченно вздохнул Рон и, не говоря больше ни слова, побрел в подсобку.

— Наверное, племяшка снова шалит, — пожал плечами Джордж в ответ на немой вопрос. — Знаешь, Розе всего год, а она уже удивляет выбросами спонтанной магии даже Гермиону, чего уж говорить о Роне. Но я даже немного горжусь, что Роза такая неординарная, — добавил он под конец и как-то смущенно улыбнулся.

Тонкс кивнула. На ум некстати пришел погибший Фред, который сейчас стоял бы рядом и тоже радовался, что в семье Уизли на одного шаловливого волшебника стало больше.

— Так что у вас произошло? — она постаралась отогнать от себя грустные мысли.

— Пойдем, покажу, — приободрился Джордж и повел ее в подсобку, ловко минуя вышедшего навстречу Рона, который успел переодеться в рабочий костюм и уже направлялся к витринам, стоящим в центре торгового зала.

Подсобное помещение выглядело почти так же фантастически, как и основной зал магазина: коробки и коробочки всевозможных цветов и размеров громоздились друг на друге, создавая огромные башни, верхушки которых виднелись под самым потолком. На нескольких широких столах в углу разместились хрупкие стеклянные колбочки, пузырьки, несколько котлов и целая шеренга деревянных ящичков — очевидно, Бедовые лосьоны и Любовные зелья Джордж с Роном готовили прямо здесь, не заботясь об отдельной лаборатории. Прямо к стене был прикреплен нарисованный от руки плакат, на котором маленький человечек съедал шоколадный батончик, отчего его тут же раздувало в шар, и он с беззвучным хихиканьем начинал кататься по полу.

— Как у вас здесь интересно! — Тонкс с плохо скрываемым любопытством разглядывала помещение, останавливая взгляд на рисунке. — Новая разработка?

— Ага, — радостно кивнул Джордж. — Пока не решили, как назовем, да и шоколад ослабляет эффект, так что все пока на стадии экспериментов. 

Тонкс кивнула.

— Ну, рассказывай. Честно говоря, из твоего заявления я мало что поняла. К вам повадились маленькие воришки, и ты решил обратиться прямо к Гарри?

— Ну, не совсем так, — вздохнул Джордж. — Я бы сказал, кто-то применил к магазину магию, и теперь у нас все кувырком.

— У вас и так все кувырком, — улыбнулась Тонкс. — В зале пара шкафов с фейерверками стоит вверх ногами.

— Так и должно быть, — махнул рукой Джордж. — А вот в подсобке творятся странные вещи.

Он трансфигурировал пару ближайших ящиков в удобные стулья и жестом предложил Тонкс присесть.

— У нас все начало меняться местами. И это, поверь, очень неудобно.

На лице Тонкс отразилось непонимание.

— В общем, уже целых три дня по ночам содержимое всех коробок в этой комнате меняется местами. Я бы и не заметил, если б не полез в ящик с помадками — некоторые сладости мы заказываем готовыми и только потом доводим до ума, придавая нужные свойства. Так вот, было утро, и мне захотелось обычной помадки.

Тонкс улыбнулась, представив, как Джордж по утрам воровато таскает из ящика сладкое.

— А вместо помадки я обнаружил партию визжащих йо-йо. Представляешь, как быстро я взбодрился?

Джордж так эмоционально жестикулировал, изображая эту неожиданную встречу, что Тонкс рассмеялась. Смотреть на него было одним удовольствием, иногда даже забывалось, что он потерял брата. И хотя в глубине души она знала, что Джордж пытается похоронить свою глухую печаль где-то глубоко внутри и просто заставляет себя улыбаться, сейчас она верила, что ему действительно весело, несмотря на странности в магазине.

— В следующей коробке меня ожидали разноцветные перья, — продолжил он, — а в клетках с карликовыми пушистиками оказались кусачие кружки и драчливые телескопы. Хотя последняя пара вариантов мне даже понравилась — они там неплохо смотрелись, да и куда меньше причиняли вреда. 

— Значит, все поменялось местами? — отсмеявшись, уточнила Тонкс.

— Именно, — кивнул Джордж. — Мне стоило огромного труда вернуть все на места. Я было подумал, что это Рон решил меня разыграть, но потом вспомнил, что он молодой родитель, у которого нет времени поспать, тем более приходить ночью и тайком устраивать беспорядок. Поэтому я решил, что, возможно, сам что-то напутал с заклинаниями — знаешь, накануне пробовал тут кое-что… 

— Но на второе утро было то же самое, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно добавила Тонкс. 

— Да, и мне уже было не до смеха, потому что из коробки с рулонами обычной упаковки на меня вылетел десяток клыкастых фрисби, — трагично возвестил Джордж, но в его глазах все равно поблескивали искорки смеха.

— А почему ты не рассказал Рону?

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Ты его видела? Я, конечно, рад, что в нашей семье теперь есть маленькое бедствие по имени Роза, но Рон пока еще не привык к роли отца, так зачем расстраивать его лишний раз?

— И все-таки это дело не для мракоборцев, — покачала головой Тонкс. — Здесь скорее неправомерное использование магии. Но раз Гарри меня сюда направил, попробую выяснить, в чем дело.

Она встала со стула и достала волшебную палочку.

— Иди помогай Рону, — кивнула она. — Если что найду — позову.

— Я точно не могу ничем помочь? — Джордж с досадой посмотрел в сторону зала. — Посетителей все равно нет.

— Я привыкла работать одна, извини, — голос Тонкс уже доносился из-за высокой груды коробок. 

Джордж еще немного постоял, а затем вздохнул и вышел.

Между тем Тонкс уже успела наложить заклинания, выявляющие скрытых или спрятавшихся волшебников, но никого, кроме нее, в помещении не оказалось. Чары, определяющие последние использованные в пространстве заклинания, тоже ничего не дали, они вообще редко срабатывали как надо, поскольку для точного результата требовалась волшебная палочка, творившая те самые заклинания, а воздух обладал не самой длительной памятью на сотворенную магию. Промаявшись с полчаса и заглянув почти в каждый угол, Тонкс тяжко вздохнула. Она больше годилась для разведки или боевых действий, чем для разъяснения и устранения непонятных явлений. Тут требовались специалисты для определения проклятий или, на крайний случай, артефактов. И хотя вероятность качественного результата была маленькой, все же можно было попробовать проверить самостоятельно.

Тонкс сосредоточилась и произнесла короткое, но достаточно сложное заклинание на обнаружение источников сильной магии. Воздух вокруг немного сгустился, а затем тонкими потоками поплыл в разные стороны, точно ищейка на охоте. Одна, другая, третья — невидимые струйки гасли, не находя ничего интересного. И лишь последняя подула в спину Тонкс теплом, словно приглашая проследовать за ней, прямо в центр деревянного пола, на котором скромно стояла пара коробок пурпурного цвета с яркой буквой «W» на боках.

Не решаясь трогать что либо руками в этом царстве розыгрышей, Тонкс осторожно левитировала коробки вверх и подвесила под самым потолком, а затем ткнула палочкой в пол. Одна из досок крякнула и отлетела в сторону, а в отверстии обнаружилась ничем не примечательная маленькая сфера, тускло светящаяся коричневатым цветом. 

— Как успехи? — бодро раздалось за спиной. — Я тебе чай принес с пирожными. Даю слово, они без фокусов…

Джордж заметил шарик в руках Тонкс, и на лице его проступила растерянность.

— Кажется, у тебя тут кто-то спрятал сферу Путаницы, — она слегка помахала ею. — Джордж, все в порядке? 

Тот так и остался стоять с подносом в руках, нервно взирая на шарик в ее ладони. Тонкс лихо подкинула его и тут же поймала.

— Не бойся, она пока безвредна, — улыбнулась она. — Я так понимаю, действует только по ночам или просто раз в сутки. Вроде не относится к темномагическим предметам, но лучше отдать на проверку: мало ли, что в ней еще может быть скрыто. А вообще интересно, кто сюда подбросил такую штуковину. Я только один раз подобную встречала, да и то на практике. Надо полагать, у вашего недоброжелателя неплохое чувство юмора.

Она отпила из чашки и вернула ее на поднос. 

— Полы починила, не беспокойся. Уж восстанавливающие заклинания у меня почти идеальны, так часто я ими пользуюсь, — она вздохнула. — Спасибо за чай, но мне пора в Министерство. Не очень-то хочется стоять здесь с этой штукой, лучше поскорее сдать в отдел. Рада была помочь!

Прихватив с собой крохотное пирожное, Тонкс вышла из подсобки, так и не заметив огорчение на лице Джорджа.

***

— Гарри, мне на стол по ошибке попало твое письмо.

Тонкс стояла на пороге его кабинета и махала светло-серым конвертом с гербовой печатью. Гарри оторвался от созерцания какого-то документа и кивнул, протягивая руку:

— В последнее время с почтой сплошная беда. Спасибо, Тонкс. Если бы оно потерялось, у меня возникли бы крупные проблемы. Кстати, о проблемах: ты не могла бы меня выручить?

— Кто-то еще рассовал по магазинам в Косом переулке мелкие артефакты? — иронично поинтересовалась она. — Или наложил заклинание на сов, чтобы те начали путать письма?

— Все гораздо серьезнее, — Гарри демонстративно поправил очки на носу. — Завтра Джеймсу исполняется три года.

— Мерлин великий, уже три!

Гарри кивнул.

— А у меня абсолютно не было времени купить ему подарок, и, судя по этому письму, я так и не успею этого сделать. Ты бы не могла…

Тонкс хитро погрозила ему пальцем.

— Мистер Поттер, вам не кажется, что вы злоупотребляете своим служебным положением и нарушаете субординацию?

Тот бесхитростно развел руками и широко улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — сдалась она. — Что купить?

— Метлу. Знаешь, у меня такая в детстве была…

Он помолчал, припоминая найденное когда-то письмо матери и обрывок фотографии, где маленький черноволосый мальчик с хохотом летает по комнате на крошечной метле.

— Настоящую метлу? — брови Тонкс поползли вверх. — И Джинни тебя не убьет за такой подарок?

— Маленькую, для детей, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Джордж с Роном как раз недавно сделали несколько моделей с защитой от падения и сильных ударов, специально для шаловливых мальчишек. Мне был всего год, когда я летал на подобной, куда менее маневренной, но Джинни только сейчас дала согласие на подобный подарок.

— Ладно, — сдалась Тонкс. — Разве я оставлю юного Джеймса без такого крутого подарка?

***

Джордж встретил ее с радостной улыбкой. Он расставлял на полках подставки с бесцветными бутонами цветов. Вынув маленькую розу, он торжественно протянул ее Тонкс.

— Это что? — полюбопытствовала она.

— Цветение Настроения, — Джордж приколол крохотный бутон к ее мантии. — Меняет цвет в зависимости от настроения. Товар месяца, между прочим.

Маленькая розочка помигала и окрасилась в оранжевый цвет.

— Это значит, что ты в прекрасном настроении, — довольно заметил он.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул. Джордж посмотрел на вошедшего и нахмурился, а затем схватил Тонкс за плечи и быстро толкнул в сторону. Пролетевшая мимо его головы красная молния разбила одну из витрин, стоящих в отдалении. Цветные коробочки и пузырьки полетели в разные стороны, а Джордж уже выкрикивал что-то, целясь палочкой в противника. Упавшая от толчка Тонкс мгновенно вскочила и присела за одной из тумбочек со сладостями. Руки обшарили всю мантию, но палочки нигде не было. Куда она могла деться? И что это за дурацкое нападение среди бела дня?

Она осторожно выглянула из-за тумбочки. На пороге стоял ничем не примечательный светловолосый мужчина, который абсолютно хладнокровно отражал все удары Джорджа. Было такое ощущение, что он играл, а не нападал на волшебника. 

— Тонкс, спрячься! — проорал Джордж, делая шаг вперед и выстреливая целой чередой контрзаклинаний.

Но она не могла сидеть без дела, когда вокруг кипела борьба. Тонкс внезапно стало страшно от дурацкой мысли, что сейчас какой-то дурак может ранить или убить Джорджа. Она посмотрела по сторонам и приметила шкаф с товарами, предназначенными для защиты. Пригибаясь, она доползла до нижних полок и схватила коробок с нарисованным на нем черным зловещим привидением. Нападавший разбил еще одну витрину и зашагал вперед. Тонкс прицелилась и метнула коробок прямо ему под ноги. Послышался тихий хлопок, и весь зал заволокло непроницаемой тьмой. Череда заклинаний мгновенно стихла.

— Джордж, — зашептала Тонкс, ползя на четвереньках в сторону, где тот стоял пару минут назад. — Быстро наложи оглушающее, ведь уйдет!

Темнота постепенно начала рассеиваться. К Тонкс уже подбегал Джордж.

— Ты как? В порядке?

— Да, в порядке, только палочку потеряла, — хмуро ответила она. — Ты поймал нападавшего?

— Нет, — признался Джордж, помогая Тонкс подняться и усаживая ее на диван. — Улизнул. 

Несмотря на огромное количество примененных заклинаний, разрушений было на удивление немного — пострадала всего пара витрин, да красивая горка из Лихорадочных леденцов теперь неровным слоем покрывала пол. 

— Будешь чай? — будничным тоном спросил Джордж, словно после таких происшествий не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как разлить по чашкам ароматный напиток и, вытянув ноги, предаться дружеской беседе. — Мама прислала с совой клубничный пирог, я как раз собирался его распробовать.

Тонкс на мгновение прикрыла глаза.

— Джордж, на тебя явно кто-то точит зуб, — произнесла она. — Сначала сфера Путаницы, потом это странное нападение.

Тот лишь махнул рукой.

— Да брось, в тебе просто говорит мракоборец. Я никакой связи тут не вижу. Может, та сфера просто была в здании магазина, а мы и не знали. И в один прекрасный, ну или не прекрасный день, точнее, ночь, случайно заработала.

— Случайно, — скептически заметила Тонкс.

— Мы много экспериментируем. Могли и придумать что-нибудь, что активировало артефакт.

— Я, конечно, уважаю твои ум и фантазию, — усмехнулась она, — но для активации артефакта надо обладать огромным магическим потенциалом, которого у вас с Роном недостаточно для подобных действий. К тому же остается незнакомый волшебник, чуть не разнесший тут все вдребезги. Он тоже оказался здесь случайно?

— Возможно, он перепутал нас с Гринготтсом, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Стандартная ситуация.

Тонкс хотела было возмутиться такой ребячливостью, но перед ней уже парила чашка с душистым чаем. Джордж подмигнул и взмахом палочки отправил к ней блюдце с куском пирога.

— За то, чтобы больше никто ничего не путал! — произнес он торжественно.

Тонкс лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой. Кажется, она только сейчас заметила, что у Джорджа красивые глаза и весьма обаятельная улыбка. А еще у него… Ее палочка. Торчит из кармана пиджака.

— Джордж, — она отставила чашку. — Это что?

Он проследил за движением ее пальцев и слегка покраснел.

— Фокус хотел тебе показать, — пробормотал он. — Знаешь, нашел тут маггловскую книжку с трюками, начал тренироваться по ней. И как раз хотел одну штуку сделать с твоей палочкой, а тут этот чудак пришел.

— И что ты хотел сделать с моей палочкой? — спросила Тонкс таким тоном, что Джордж от испуга подавился остатками пирога. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что если бы не твои шутки, я могла бы задержать преступника? А теперь хоть наблюдение устраивай за вашим магазином! Кстати, где Рон?

— Я его отправил в небольшой отпуск.

Она побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Возможно, действительно придется некоторое время последить за вашим магазином. Я посоветуюсь с Гарри. Кстати, — она хлопнула себя по лбу. — Джордж, я же к тебе за игрушечной метлой для Джеймса пришла!

— Это мы мигом организуем, — пообещал он и устремился к дальним полкам.

Тонкс поймала себя на мысли, что любуется его уверенной походкой, ловкими движениями и широкими плечами. Когда Джордж успел из долговязого подростка превратиться в молодого привлекательного мужчину? Он вечно был для нее одним из многочисленных младших братьев Чарли, не более. А теперь…

Стоп, о чем она только думает? Это же Джордж. Просто Джордж.

— Вот, — он бережно положил на стол небольшую метлу с блестящей полированной ручкой. — Моему племяннику — самая лучшая и безопасная метла!

— Точно безопасная? — уточнила Тонкс.

— По крайней мере, самая лучшая, — утвердительно кивнул Джордж.

***

— Ну и когда ты уже пригласишь ее на свидание?

Они сидели в небольшой квартирке Джорджа, располагавшейся прямо над магазином «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки», и потягивали сливочное пиво.

— Возможно, на следующей неделе. Или через месяц. Черт, я не знаю, Гарри! 

— Куда делся тот уверенный Джордж, который мог с легкостью пригласить самую красивую девчонку на свидание?

— Ушел вместе с Фредом, — глухо отозвался Джордж.

В комнате наступило молчание. 

— Нам не по пятнадцать лет, Гарри. И потом, несмотря на легкость и веселость Тонкс, она, возможно, все еще скорбит по Римусу, а тут я со своим предложением.

— Джордж, я не для того брал у невыразимцев сферу Путаницы и обстреливал под Оборотным зельем твой магазин, чтобы ты опустил руки и перестал привлекать ее внимание теми странными способами, которые пришли в твою бедовую голову!

— Ну, по крайней мере, это было весело, — философски заметил Джордж. — Хотя кто знал, что Тонкс так быстро найдет артефакт и даже не останется на чай? Я рассчитывал на долгие поиски и совместное времяпрепровождение в замкнутом пространстве.

— Зато ты спас ее от опасного волшебника, — скептически хмыкнул Гарри. — Не знаю, чем бы закончилась наша с тобой эпичная драка в магазине, обложенном защитными заклинаниями, но Тонкс вовремя дала мне сбежать, за что спасибо ей как другу и выговор, как мракоборцу.

— Кстати, ты все-таки разбил мне пару витрин.

— А ты как хотел? Абсолютно целый магазин выглядел бы слишком подозрительно, не находишь? Скажи спасибо, что в тебя не попал, это было не так просто, между прочим.

— Да, еще Тонкс обнаружила, что я стащил ее палочку, — покаянно отозвался Джордж. — Хорошо, успел выкрутиться.

— И все-таки твои идеи по привлечению Тонкс слегка безумны, — Гарри допил пиво и отставил бутылку. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло так изощряться, честное слово.

— Ну да, — протянул Джордж, — ты бы просто пригласил девушку на свидание. А я так не могу. Тонкс — она особенная.

— Это факт, — согласился Гарри. — Она уже третий раз за месяц отрывает ручку от двери в нашу штаб-квартиру, хотя какими только Соединяющими и Удерживающими чарами я ее ни прикреплял на место. Мне кажется, второй такой девушки просто нет. 

— Очень смешно.

За окном в вечерних сумерках пролетела толстая сова, шумно хлопая крыльями.

— Я даже разрешил Тонкс вести наблюдение за вашим магазином, — негромко заметил Гарри, параллельно провожая взглядом сову и гадая, где та могла откормиться до таких ужасных размеров. — Она частенько заходит к тебе, ты угощаешь ее чаем и даришь всякие забавные штуки. Но, Джордж, ты верно заметил: нам не по пятнадцать лет. И весь этот подростковый флирт уже не годится. Не пора ли сделать что-то посерьезнее? Я вижу, что ты нравишься Тонкс.

— Серьезно? — быстро спросил Джордж.

— Она стала чаще улыбаться, когда возвращается со своего добровольного дежурства. Стала более неуклюжей, что для нее является явным признаком эмоционального подъема. И самое главное. Ты ничего не заметил в ней нового?

Джордж озадаченно покачал головой, хотя в наступившей темноте этого почти не было видно.

— Волосы. Ее волосы стали ярко-рыжими, как у тебя. 

— Все, ты меня уговорил, — выдохнул Джордж. — Завтра Тонкс попадет на самое первоклассное свидание в ее жизни!

— Я надеюсь, ничего экзотичного ты не придумал? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Пока нет, но до утра еще есть время, — бодро пообещал тот.

***

Письмо с приглашением на обед к Уизли Тонкс получила ранним утром. Взъерошенная сова бросила ей узкий конверт в открытое окно и тут же улетела, не дожидаясь ответа. Молли Уизли иногда приглашала Тонкс в гости, однако на этот раз почерк был другим, хотя не менее знакомым. 

Отчего-то в голову некстати пришла мысль о том, что и Джордж должен прийти. 

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Тонкс перерыла весь шкаф, прежде чем достать зеленое платье, которое когда-то ей подарила мать. Оно было сшито в одном из самых дорогих магазинов, но Тонкс тогда фыркнула и убрала его как можно дальше, потому что не любила и не умела носить подобную одежду. А теперь почему-то захотелось.

Платье, сшитое скромно, но со вкусом, контрастировало с ярко-рыжими волосами. Тонкс довольно улыбнулась, глядя на себя в зеркало, а затем сощурилась и стала наблюдать, как нос стал немного тоньше, а кожа — светлее. Кажется, она впервые за много лет применила свои способности метаморфа не для маскировки, и ей это даже понравилось. 

Бросив еще раз взгляд в зеркало, Тонкс вдруг поникла. К чему этот маскарад? Молли просто позвала ее на семейный обед, а она вырядилась, как павлин на ярмарку. Рука скользнула к застежке платья, но потом остановилась. Какая разница? Искать что-то другое уже не было времени, один раз можно и в платье прийти, никто даже не заметит. Наверное.

Тонкс вздохнула и трансгрессировала.

Нора почти не изменилась: двор был несколько заросшим, но все равно уютным. Его не портила даже парочка дурашливых гномов, пробегавших мимо. Тонкс толкнула калитку и пошла к дому. Все было старым и таким знакомым, словно она всю жизнь прожила здесь.

— Тонкс! — из-за дома, вытирая руки о передник, вышла Молли Уизли. — Как давно я тебя не видела! Какими судьбами? Хотя о чем это я — мы всегда тебе рады! 

— Э-э-э… — только и произнесла Тонкс, внезапно ощущая себя очень неловко. — Молли, мне просто пришло письмо с приглашением на обед. 

Миссис Уизли задумалась.

— Нет, на сегодня мы никого не звали. Но у меня на кухне стоит чудесный пирог, который так и ждет, чтобы его попробовали, так что не стой на пороге, пойдем в дом!

Но Тонкс достала зачем-то прихваченное письмо и еще раз развернула. К ее удивлению, тем же почерком на нем были уже другие слова: текст гласил, что «Нимфадора Тонкс ожидается на чашечку ароматного чая в магазине «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки».

— Ну, Джордж, — пробормотала она. — Прости Молли, не смогу остаться. Мне надо кое-кому уши надрать.

— Передавай Джорджу привет! — крикнула Молли вслед и неожиданно лукаво улыбнулась.

По магазину бродил Рон, помогая какой-то пожилой волшебнице выбрать подарок для внучки.

— Где Джордж? — бесцеремонно спросила Тонкс, врываясь в зал и по пути опрокидывая стойку с чудесными палочками Уизли, которые от удара мгновенно начали переливаться разными цветами. 

— Взял выходной, — буркнул Рон. — У него вдруг появилось какое-то неотложное дело, в которое меня не посвятили. 

Тонкс почти зарычала, доставая смятый конверт и расправляя его. Новые строки, проступившие на пергаменте, игриво интересовались, знает ли она, как красив вид из окон ресторана «Тринадцать светлячков»? 

Можно было сжечь письмо и отправиться домой, завалившись на диван с глупым романом и заедая тоску шоколадом. Но буря, кипевшая в Тонкс, внезапно сменилась любопытством. Джордж не просто затеял эту игру, он чего-то добивался. Свидание в ресторане? Он явно надеялся, что она пойдет до конца. А Тонкс, к ее собственному удивлению, была не против подобного развития событий. 

Пригладив волосы, она проводила взглядом Рона, тащившего к стойке целую гору товаров, выбранных щедрой покупательницей. Очевидно, от недосыпа он совершенно забыл, что все это можно было отправить на стол с помощью магии, а не спотыкаться на каждом шагу под грудой свертков.

Ресторан «Тринадцать светлячков» был новым модным заведением для волшебников, недавно открывшимся на Кенгсингтон Хай Стрит, — Тонкс читала о нем в «Придире». И вот теперь она стояла перед роскошными белоснежными дверями, на которых висело вежливое объявление о том, что ресторан временно закрыт из-за «магических нарушений». Даже не хотелось думать, чем или, вернее, кем были вызваны эти нарушения.

Старательный почерк вывел новое и, похоже, последнее послание, потому что, как только Тонкс прочитала его, оно растворилось, оставив в руках просто чистый лист. Джордж ожидал ее на крыше маггловского театра «Глобус».

Это здание, со времен Шекспира не раз восстановленное и отреставрированное, являло собой некое подобие Колизея: открытый, трехъярусный, обнесенный высокой стеной амфитеатр казался круглой башней без крыши. Правда, небольшая крыша в одной из частей все же имелась: над ложами с самыми дорогими местами. На ней-то и стоял Джордж, явно смущенный и волнующийся. 

Тонкс молча развела руками, с любопытством глядя на него. 

— Как добралась? — тепло улыбнулся Джордж.

— Были пробки, — кивнула она. — Немного задержалась.

— Но все-таки пришла.

— Все-таки пришла.

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Тебе очень идет это платье, — в его глазах читалось искреннее восхищение. — Почему ты никогда их не носишь?

Тонкс не нашлась, что ответить. 

Она всегда была озорной девчонкой, стреляющей из заколдованной рогатки на уроках и бегущей наперегонки с мальчишками. Она была отличным бойцом, меняющим для задания внешность и отражающим до пяти заклинаний одновременно. Она была верным другом и отличным товарищем.

И, кажется, никогда — красивой девушкой.

От смущения она глянула вниз. На пустой сцене были разложены широкие разноцветные ленты, похожие на обычную мишуру. Ленты тускло колыхались на легком ветру, проникавшем через открытую крышу, и складывались в заветные три слова, от которых начало учащенно биться сердце. 

Джордж проследил за ее взглядом и быстро направил на сцену палочку. Короткая вспышка озарила пространство, и все ленты разом вспыхнули, превращаясь в яркий, ослепительный фейерверк. Тонкс замерла глядя, как блестящие всполохи рисуют в воздухе узоры и причудливые фигуры, как танцуют цветные молнии и потрескивают искорки. Она даже не заметила, как подошел Джордж и осторожно взял ее за руку, слегка приобнимая за плечи.

Представление кончилось, оставив неярко догорать алыми оттенками выложенные слова.

— Я тебя люблю, — тихо произнес Джордж и вдруг быстро заговорил, словно боясь, что его перебьют: — Тонкс, ты невероятная! Я так давно хочу сказать тебе, что ты удивительная, интересная, красивая, с отличным чувством юмора…

Она повернулась, всматриваясь в его лицо, но это его не смутило.

— … веселая, искренняя, обаятельная и самая лучшая на свете. Я просто обожаю твою улыбку и твой смех. Несмотря на свою профессию, ты по-прежнему открыто и по-доброму смотришь на мир и веришь в лучшее. Я понимаю, что такой несерьезный и безответственный волшебник, как я, не самая лучшая для тебя пара, но раз ты все-таки пришла, может, проведем один эксперимент?

— Какой? — лукаво улыбнулась Тонкс.

— Начнем встречаться. Обещаю массу интересного.

— Пожалуй, с тобой я готова на любые эксперименты, — кивнула она. — Могу даже журнал завести для особо важных отметок в ходе нашей совместной работы.

Джордж рассмеялся и лишь крепче ее обнял.

— Предлагаю начать прямо сейчас.

Тонкс закрыла глаза. Поцелуй Джорджа был теплым и мягким, отчего-то родным, но одновременно пробирающим до мурашек. 

— Предлагаю продолжить эксперимент где-нибудь в более уединенном месте, — выдохнула она. 

Джордж хитро прищурился, и в то же мгновение они оба трансгрессировали.

На крыше остался лишь бутон розы, сорванный ветром с платья Тонкс. Подарок Джорджа горел вишнево-красным, не оставляя сомнений в том, что в жизнь Тонкс снова пришла любовь.


End file.
